Nano-Dex
Nano-Dex is a piece of technology created by Hiro Hamada in "Kentucky Kaiju". Description It is a smart fabric made of nano-compression circuitry that can contract to enhance its user's natural muscle movement. Hiro applied it to a shirt so he could wear it all the time, even with his armor. However, since the project was rushed, it had a downside that it couldn't be taken off because it only got tighter if someone tried to pull it, so it gave Hiro problems on the rest of his activities. Applying great force causes it to create a shockwave, and excessive pressure caused it to malfunction. Appearance The fabric is black with purple linings and circles for its circuitry. The purple trimming glows when the nano-dex is in effect. History After Globby attacks Big Hero 6 and makes fun of Hiro for having no attack skills, the young boy starts becoming insecure of himself, agreeing that everyone else can fight by themselves but he cannot. Hiro comes up with the idea to give himself a superpower, and thus creates the nano-dex technology, obtaining great strength which he demonstrates by punching through a brick wall. While trying out its capabilities, Hiro and Baymax are called by the team to fight against Noodle Burger Boy and Hiro impresses everyone by going one-on-one with the animatronic, tearing down the robot's mech armor with ease. Obake later sees a recording of the fight along with Noodle Burger Boy and Globby, as everything was part of one of his plans and he knew Hiro would probably react like that. He thought the technology was impressive, but rushed, and said super-strength was an obvious upgrade choice. Hiro keeps the shirt on after this and at first helps other people like Aunt Cass when she couldn't open a pickle jar, or civilians who tried to move furniture inside a house. Still, problems begin when Hiro realizes he cannot control his new strength and accidentally starts destroying what he touches. He tries to take the shirt off with the help of Wasabi, but it is too tight and forcing it only makes it tighter, so Hiro can only try to act carefully and slow, yet he keeps on breaking things at home and school. After telling Baymax to give him an electric shock in hopes to disable it and failing, both go to Fred's house hoping he'd have some sort of comic book answer, but even he doesn't know how to help. Fred leaves and lets Hiro stay in his room, then Mr. Frederickson shows up in a screen to give Fred some good news, but only finds Hiro there. Before Hiro leaves, Mr. Frederickson notices the shirt and admires the technology, calling Hiro a genius and telling him he had also tried to enhance himself during his early years as superhero. Frederickson however also tells Hiro that he does not need it, and only needs to find his real inner strength. Later, Fred calls his friends and tells them to meet at the pier. There, he emerges from the water inside a gigantic Kentucky Kaiju robot, showing it to his teammates until Noodle Burger Boy attacks him and steals the robot. Hiro tries to call Skymax but makes a hole on his phone's screen with his finger, so Go Go makes the call instead and after the Skymax robots arrive, Hiro is afraid to take his armor, knowing he'd break it too. When the heroes fight the Kentucky Kaiju, they are all easily beaten except for Hiro, who manages to make holes in the robot with his strength. Finally, when the Kaiju tries crushing Hiro with its foot, Hiro holds it but the robot's excessive force causes the nano-dex to malfunction. Hiro however manages to defeat Kentucky Kaiju with another method, and is finally able to take off the shirt as well. Trivia *Its name might be a pormanteau of the words "nano" (as in nanotechnology) and "spandex". Gallery Hiro creates nano-dex.png|Making the fabric. Nanodex.png|Its texture. Hiro upgrade.png Hiro map.png Hiro fistbump.png Hiro and Baymax fly.png|The nano-dex visible under Hiro's armor. Hiro vs Noodle Burger Boy.png|Defeating Noodle Burger Boy with the upgrade. Hiro Nanodex shirt.png|Hiro showing the shirt to his friends. Hiro Nanodex.png|Trying to take it off. Wasabi pulls Nano-Dex.png Fred headache.png Hiro trouble.png Hiro talks with Frederickson.png|Showing it to Fred's dad. Nanodex shirt.png|The invention malfunctions. Category:Technology Category:Items